


Making mistakes

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: They weren't together, and yet something kept them coming back for more. And jealousy seemed to be a trigger





	Making mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
The inspiration struck me while talking with my sisters, so that’s how that fic came to life :D  
Enjoy! <3

The thing with interns was, that they were so different. Every one of them brought something to the hospital with them, both good and bad. Those who were willing to learn and eager to work were the least of their worries. Those who were confident in their knowledge, pairing that with the ability to listen were a good combination. The worst type was the cocky know-it-all, who takes notes from no one. And if you pair it up with being a notorious flirt, you get yourself a bomb that’s just waiting to explode. Plant that bomb anywhere near Ethan Ramsey, and you’re guaranteed to get the flames.

Ross Cooper was exactly the type of a person Ethan despised. He knew better, everyone was below him, and everyone was there for his entertainment. He was in the hospital for merely two weeks, and he already had a reputation for being a player and an asshole. Flirting with everything that moved. Unfortunately for the young intern, his next target was Dr. Herondale. And, unfortunately for him, while she was single, she had a certain doctor watching her every move with attention and hidden affection. And that doctor wasn’t a man that took disrespecting anyone lightly. He also didn’t like to share what was his.

While Ethan and Claire weren’t dating, they were working closely together and they were trying to keep it professional, they had bumps in that road. A lot of bumps. A lot of pleasant bumps. They kept on calling it mistakes, kept on saying they would stop, and yet they still managed to find themselves in the same situation, pressed against the wall, on the desk, in his car, kissing like there was no tomorrow, moving together in perfect harmony.

For that reason, the moment he saw the intern making his way to Claire, he felt his pulse jump. Day by day, Cooper was becoming more and more daring, stepping closer to her, throwing himself at her. He never had a conversation about it with Claire, but to say he was irritated would be an understatement of the century.

He was jealous.

And he didn’t like it one bit. He wondered, time and time again, how the hell did Claire manage to bring him to his knees with one look, one touch. And the thought of the intern being anywhere near her made his blood boil.

The last straw was his behavior at the morning rounds. He was tasked with looking over the work interns with him, residents being there too. Her red hair grabbed his attention and kept it there, making it impossible to focus on anything else. He started talking, discussing cases, when he caught a glimpse of Ross making his way to Claire in the corner of his eye. The intern leaned in, whispering something into her ear, and she smiled, not looking at him, her eyes focused on Zaid, who was standing next to him. The situation made fire burn in his chest as the feelings of jealousy and anger filled him.

After they finished the rounds, he saw her making her way to the elevator. Wasting no time, knowing that it wouldn’t look too suspicious if he went after her, after all he was her direct supervisor, he made his way over to her. If she noticed he was standing right behind her, she didn’t let it show. The door opened and they stepped inside, pushing the button so the elevator would take them up. They were alone, no interruptions. He could sense the exact moment when her eyes landed on him, a trail of hot sparks erupting where her eyes stopped.

“Is everything okay, Dr. Ramsey? You seem on edge.”

There was a little bit of amusement in her voice, but, for the most part, she seemed concerned for him. She always took into consideration how he felt, always aware when something wasn’t right. He could feel all his frustration, desperation and need for her bursting out of him. One impatient growl and he had her against the wall, pushed up flush between the cool metal surface and his body. He could feel every place where they touched, his hands on her neck, fingers tangled in her hair as he brought her lips to his, kissing her impatiently. She took in a shaky breath, for the first few seconds too stunned to react, and then her hands gripped his hair, pulling on it as they kissed. He hiked her right leg up, wrapping it around his hips, grinding himself into her. They groaned at the sensation, their lips tingling with the vibrations.

“Do you want the intern, Rookie? Is that what you want? You prefer him to me?” he groaned, pressing a trail of hot kisses down her neck, biting on the skin softly.

“No… only you- uh, Ethan….” Her low moan spurred him on, making him more desperate to touch her everywhere, to make her come undone. It was a good thing that he decided to lean back and take a good look at her when he did, because seconds later the elevator came to a sudden stop. They detangled themselves from one another, smoothing each other’s clothing and hair, before he leaned back against the very wall he had her pressed up against just seconds ago, his hand now pressed firmly on the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles.

The soft sound announcing the door were about to open broke the silence, the metal panels slid to the side and there was Dr. Cooper. Upon seeing them there, he flashed a smile towards Claire, standing next to her, completely ignoring Ethan. _Big mistake._

“Hello, Dr. Herondale. You look beautiful, as always. Where are you going?”

He could feel the way she pressed herself into him, calming him down, almost as though she sensed his temper rising. The door closed and the elevator started going up again. The intern was looking at them. Well, more at her than at him, really. He was too close for her liking, so she did the only thing she could. Backing herself away from Ross, she bumped into Ethan’s chest, but neither of them flinched. Pretending that he was keeping her from falling, his arm went around her waist, pressing her flush to him and keeping her there. He could feel another pair of eyes, burning a hole in his skull, but he didn’t even cast a glance at the intern. His attention was on Claire and Claire only.

The elevator came to a stop on the seventh floor.

“Dr. Ramsey and I are heading to his office for some_… urgent meeting. _And we don’t have much time, so I’m afraid we have to go. Get to your patients, they are what you are here for.”

She reacted so quickly that Ethan didn’t even have a chance to gather his thoughts before she linked their arms together and pulled him out of the elevator, not caring to cast even one more look at the young man behind them. Ethan, though, did. And he had the most satisfied and taunting smirk on his lips. _She is mine._

Once the door to his office were shut firmly behind them, she pushed him onto it, her hands locking him firmly against the wooden panel. Their hips were pushed closely together, her lips attacking his. He moaned at the sensation, his hands grabbing onto any part of her he could reach. Claire trailed her kisses across his cheek, reaching his ear and biting his earlobe softly. Growling, he pushed himself further into her.

“We said we wouldn’t do it again…” he breathed, his head falling back against the door in pleasure.

“I don’t mind making mistakes with you.” grinning, she reached for the buttons of his shirt, undoing them quickly, kissing him again.


End file.
